icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24856071-20140423195123
So. With the amazing story I found, and with all the Carly is perfect/Creddie stuff, I have been thinking about Carly's character recently and how it plays with Creddie. If Creddiers (or even huge Carly fans) take a stroll to this page and see this, be warned, you will not like what I'm going to discuss. I've been thinking about the BIG Creddie moments when Carly seems to show romantic feelings for Freddie when he did- iSpeed Date dance, iSaved Your Life, and iGoodbye. And I was thinking, ALL the times Carly seemed to return Freddies feelings, it seemed there was something bad that happened that caused her to return the feelings. iSpeed Date, her date was AWFUL. He kept on interrupting her, and it was a horrible night. If Freddie had asked her to dance if her date was AMAZING, I'm pretty sure she would have said no, but her date was AWFUL, and Freddie was the only one there. iSaved Your Life, of course, Carly only seemed to love the fact that Freddie risked his life for hers, but wasn't necessarily in LOVE with him. And iGoodbye, Carly is moving HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD in 5 minutes, this is the last time she is probably going to see Freddie for a couple of years. If it was a normal night, I don't think she would have kissed him. Even the moments like iThink They Kissed, iChristmas, and a couple in Season 2 where Carly seems jealous, it's ALWAYS if Freddie has a different love interest. I have ALWAYS gotten this vibe about Carly that she's like, "I don't like Freddie, and I don't want to date him, but I love the attention he gives me and I don't want anyone else to date him either." During the Seddie arc, I'm sure in iCan't Take It Creddiers absolutely believed Carly was in love with Freddie and that's why she tried to break them up. I think the MAIN reason was that she was the third wheel and she felt left out as her friends didn't need her anymore to be in the middle and be "the star", they found each other. If anything with Freddie, I bet Carly probably missed the attention Freddie gave her, and now he was with Sam, she wouldn't get that attention. All of this is INCREDIBLY harsh, but I've always gotten this vibe that Carly is INCREDIBLY selfish, although the writers try to make out she's perfect and can do no wrong. I'm sure some Seddiers have picked up on it, but it just bothers me so much. I'm sure if Creddiers or some neutral fans see this, they'll say "Sam's a million times worse, Carly is amazing and all those times you mentioned she LOVED Freddie, Sam never loved Freddie" (which is ridiculous, but I'm sure some Creddiers believe that Sam didn't love Freddie, it was all friendship). In contrast with Seddie, Sam didn't fall in love with Freddie after a horrible or sad event, she just fell in love with him for being FREDDIE, not for being a hero, or because she was leaving for a country half way across the world, or because he was dating someone else. Maybe that might be a positive for iOMG's randomness, Sam fell for FREDDIE, for being nerdy, smart, partner in crime, cute Freddie. Although we may never know when Sam TRULY started to like Freddie, because I'm pretty sure the time given in iDSAF is BS, Sam liked Freddie for being FREDDIE, and I think that says A LOT.